Another
by Simplicit1
Summary: Quiefer. Seifer comes back to Garden. Then Quistis is back to being an instructor. HIS instructor. Things becomes different between the 2, wen they find feelings for one another. But its so hard to confess anything, when you're unsure
1. Second Chances

**Another  
**  
_"Everyone is given a second chance. So he messed everything up. But no one's hurt. You guys shouldn't hate him so much. At least, Quistis realizes that."****_  
  


Her eyes trailed around, as she sat solemnly in the Quad. Quistis Trepe took a quick glance up at the clock high above the entranceway. Half passed two, she thought solemnly. Her blue eyes watched as young students passed her by, exchanging a quick glance. The former Instructor took in a deep breath, as she resumed her natural posture, faraway from how tiring it was to wait. The young woman slowly arose, as Headmaster Cid greeted her.  
"Good afternoon, Quistis," he replied, thoughtfully. She flashed him a warm, consent smile. "I assume you understand my regards for calling you here." Quistis nodded, slightly, but no words seem to surpass her rosy red lips. Instead, she hesitated as she let the man continue on.  
"I know you'll understand my doings for this purpose. Besides Commander Leonhart, I wanted to assign you to be his right hand. There's many controversies going around Garden at the time, and I'm sure he will need the help."  
Quistis thought, briefly, as her baby blue eyes fell upon his gaze, "Right hand? This wouldn't have anything to do with Seifer Almasy, would it?" She realized it, although she noticed how well the headmaster had tried to hold it back. Everyone had known about it. It was nearly the talk of Balamb Garden. So, Seifer was actually coming back, Quistis thought, partially annoyed.  
He smiled, warmly, "Yes. I guess its not worth me lying to you about this. You are a top-notched SeeD, and I was concerned about his place in Garden. Seifer is probably the only one you'll need to deal with. I had high hopes for him, the boy had potential."  
Quistis shook her head, her arms crossing her chest. "Don't worry about it, Headmaster Cid," she replied, solemnly, with a persuasive smile. "I'll do it." Her eyes glanced to his side, she didn't know why she decided to go along with it. So, Seifer and herself hadn't gotten along so well. But she was confident, that she would finally get through to him...and that was probably her reason. She'd prove it.  
  
  
  
Selphie Tilmitt's face flushed with concern and surprise, as her tiny body hovered over the cafeteria table. Her tiny hands fell to the side of her round face, as her mouth dropped wide in astound.   
"Are you crazy???" she yelped out, staring at her blond friend. Quistis shook her head, as she gazed up at the expressions of her friends. Zell Dincht took a quick bite out of his hot dog, as he disagreed horribly, earlier that afternoon.  
"Just watch when you're done with him," he mumbled solemnly, a sharp tone in his voice. Selphie gave him a quick glance, as she slammed her bottom back onto the chair, a pout upon her face.  
"I say he should have never been brought back," she began, "No one asked him here." Rinoa Heartilly smiled, warmly, as she placed a hand upon her friend's tiny shoulders.  
"Come on, Selphie," she replied, "Seifer's not that bad, it wasn't like he did anything so wrong. He was just convinced."  
Zell let out a loud laugh, "That's what you say, of course, he was_ your_ boyfriend." Her eyes quickly turned upon the young man.  
"Don't even bring that into this," Rinoa snapped, her eyes tightening. She turned to Quistis, and then onto Selphie and Zell. "Everyone is given a second chance. So he messed everything up. But no one's hurt. You guys shouldn't hate him so much. At least, Quistis realizes that."  
"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to, he's not getting any special treatments," Quistis uttered, "All I was assigned to do was instruct him, so maybe this time, he wont be anything less than a SeeD."  
"That's embarrassing," Selphie mumbled, as she noticed Irvine Kinneas entering the cafeteria. She made a disgusted face, as she noticed him once again flirting with a group of girls near the corner. "Being such a late SeeD graduate. Now, that's sad. If I was him, I'd rather leave the embarrassment behind and stay far away from Garden."  
"Any Garden," Zell corrected, nodding proudly. She flashed him a quick smile, as her eyes turned upon Rinoa.   
"You sure have a loud mouth, for being so damn perky all the time, Selphie," she uttered, almost consistently. The brunette was far too busy staring over at Irvine to realize anything. Quistis let out a soft laughter, as she slowly stood up, realizing what time it might have been. She had sent a message out to Seifer, stating the fact that she was going to meet him at Balamb Port in 1500 hours.   
Quistis took in a deep breath, as she thought solemnly, of all those rude remarks that would tick her off so bad. It seemed as though, every single word that would escape the young man's lips were insulting. Especially, coming towards a former instructor. So, the two didn't get along quite well. Quistis just couldn't see pass that, and knowing that things weren't going to change. Seifer was coming back...if not for the good, for the worse.  
  
  
**NOTE: wat do u dink? Should I continue? I knoe sucky chapter...maybe story. hehe...But please review!  
**


	2. Tough-Nut-To-Crack

**Another  
**  
_"Good to know. But not too much of a greeting, Instructor. Remember, you're on my tough-nut-to-crack list."****_  
  


Quistis took in a deep breath, as she glanced around the nearly empty port. The cool breeze gently caressed her cheek, sending a sudden chill down her spine. She hadn't recalled how long it had been, since you arrived there, and yet he still was no where to be found.   
It was so typical of Seifer, he always had people waiting for him. The man couldn't have done anything on his own, Quistis though, nearly laughing at him. She wondered if Raijinn and Fujinn would have shone up also. They were always there, his right and left hand. She rolled her blue eyes at the thought. He was nearly an hour late, that she seemed to notice. Quistis' train of thought quickly got interrupted, when a familiar figure appeared before her.  
"_Instructor_," Seifer mocked, with that same smirk he always seem to have until now. She paused, as she gazed up into the face of the tall man. He hadn't changed one bit, nor had his arrogant exterior. "So, they sent you out here, for me? What a surprise." Quistis shook her head, as she noticed Raijinn and Fujinn stepping off the boat onto the deck.   
"Lets get this straight, Seifer," she began, as her blue eyes fell back upon him. He had that same selfish smile upon his face. "I was sent out here for you, because you are under my regard. No one else is your business, and nonetheless, mines." By the time she had finished, Raijinn and Fujinn appeared at his side.  


Seifer cocked his head to one side, the bright sunlight reflecting off of his golden hair, "Good to know. But not too much of a greeting, Instructor. Remember, you're on my tough-nut-to-crack list."  
"Knowing you, Seifer," Quistis began, abruptly, "Everyone who's anyone is on that list."  
  
  
  
"What?!?!" Squall shouted out, as he stared blankly at Rinoa from across the widen desk. Her eyes trailed away from his own, as she hesitated to make a response. She hated when she angered him, and better worse, bring bad news.  
"I guess they didn't tell you...," the girl's voice came fragile. Squall quickly fell back into his seat, as his eyes pierced onto her. He didn't know whether to be mad at her or thank her. He inhaled deeply, Squall hadn't any real reason to be angered by her. But it was true that everything was Rinoa's idea all along, and she hadn't decided to discuss a thing with him.   
"It's nothing, Rinoa," Squall replied, reluctantly. Her eyes trailed up at him, as she noticed he hadn't one bit of an expression upon his face. Except for the fact that he purposely avoided eye contact with her.  
She uttered, softly, "It's a start. I mean, Seifer isn't....." the young woman paused, as she flashed her boyfriend a nervous smile, "I'll stop. I promise I won't get into your work, anymore. I should keep my mouth shut." Rinoa's eyes widened, as she realized how well she did upon getting on his nerves. "...From now on....?" Squall shook his head, as he turned his attention onto the wooden walls beside him.  
  
  
  
Seifer's green eyes trailed above him, as he slouched comfortably in the big arm charm. He had been sitting there for who knows how long, and knowing himself, he wouldn't have waited. At the least, make an attempt to get up and away from the silenced room. He slowly glanced over towards the door, thinking. Is she coming or what? Seifer shook his head, taking a much deeper breath. She toyed with him, making him wait, and he hated it whenever anyone did such a thing.  
A smile crept onto the young man's face, as he thought of Raijinn and Fujinn. Wonder what they're doin' right now....His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he heard the door swing open. He slowly twirled the chair around, to greet a familiar set of baby bluish eyes. It was as though she had stepped into his office, but it was actually the other way around.  
"Greetings," Seifer muttered, with somewhat of a retorted smirk. Quistis flashed him a quick glance, as she slowly made way around the wide desk, and into the chair opposing him. Seifer's eyes trailed her petite figure, that was covered up with a tight SeeD uniform. Something, he had always remembered the young woman wearing, her blonde lockes up as usual.  
"Out early this evening," Quistis uttered, avoiding his eyes. "You're not late." He let out a soft laughter, as his eyes fixed upon hers.  
"Yeah...this time it was you."  
The young instructor paused, as she dug through a thick stack of forms, and she hadn't remembered what exactly it was that she had been searching for. "Lets just get started," she uttered, as she glanced up at him. Seifer's green eyes pierced into her own, making her feel invaded. "I assume you already discussed some matters with Headmaster Cid. We're going to have to repeat some drills, including your written field exam."  
Seifer shook his head, as he brought his foot onto the desk, crossing them abruptly. Quistis' eyes turned to it, as she then glanced back up at him, her eyes cold as it always had been. "What's the use of that? All I need is the form that says I'm an official SeeD," he told.  
The young woman before him, cocked her head to one side, as she began, "First off," she quickly slapped his foot off of the desk, as she leaned over the table slightly, "I'm the instructor, and you like anyone else, is not going to get any special treatments."  
Seifer smiled, slyly, "I wasn't expectin' anything like that from you anyways."  
"Glad we got that straightened out," Quistis uttered, as she handed him a sheet of paper that was filled with questions. He quickly flipped the page, realizing how many questions there had been. Some he wouldn't have even thought of coming up with a good enough answer for.  
"What you want me to do with this?" he questioned, sitting up straight.  
"You've done it before, I'm sure. It shouldn't be too hard," Quistis replied reluctantly, her eyes searching his face. Seifer shook his head, in disapproval.  
"When do you want it?" he muttered, partially annoyed. He hated being in one room with the woman, he knew the way she stared at him, it was almost mocking. She and Squall were no different. They were more than meant for each other, Seifer thought. He nearly laughed at his sudden triumph.  
"What do you find so funny?" Quistis' voice interrupted. His green eyes fell upon her.  
He let out a short laugh, "So...how did I look in my moment of triumph?" Quistis quickly stood up, shaking her head, as she made way around the desk, walking over towards the book shelf.  
"Not too good," she uttered, as she pulled out a thick novel. Seifer pressed his head firmly against the big chair, as he took in a deep breath.  
He smiled slightly, "Not as good as your Puberty Boy." He laughed, as he finished the last part of his sentence. Quistis' blue eyes fell upon him, fully annoyed.  
"Just bring the paper back to me when you're finished drowning in that idiotic brain of yours, Seifer," she replied, reluctantly. He slowly stood up, stretching slightly. "And, from now on, you'll inform me as Instructor Trepe, as you would have."  
"Ah, don't worry about it," he said, as he shoved the paper into his coat pocket, "I'll humor you." With that, the tall man slowly walked over towards the door, his gloved hand ready to turn the knob...  
"Good luck, Seifer," Quistis called out, with a pleased smile. She sure knew how to push his buttons, that he would admit, and that he hated her for. He took in a deep breath, as he turned shortly, with a smirk.  
"I hate it when people wish me good luck," he replied, simply, "Especially, when its you, Instructor....Save it for some bad student who needs it."   
Quistis smiled, "Okay....Good luck, Seifer!"  
  
  
**  
NOTE: Okay, how was that? Should I add something? Was that bad? Well, read and review please. Be nice Kay Kay!**


	3. Deal With Him

**Another  
**  
_"Such a rowdy child, And he's a student here, at Garden?"****_  
  


Seifer let out a scornful laugh, as he sat comfortably on a love seat, abruptly propped in front of a wide screen television set. Fujinn quickly glanced over to his sudden loudness, as she exchanged an odd glance at Raijinn, who seemed to be pondering, miraculously. Her eyes fell upon Seifer once again. He had seemed to somehow manage his time, and that he did well. He wasn't happy, although, nothing seemed to bother him as much as it did in the past.  
Raijinn's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, as he called out to Seifer, from the desk, "Ummm, Seifer, ya know....why don't you just answer 'em yourself?" A quick remark, came back at him.  
"Mind your own business," Seifer replied, still adjusted onto what was before him, although he spoke in short sentences. Raijinn sweatdropped as he took in a deep breath, and continued on Seifer's assignment. Fujinn walked over beside Seifer, as her eyes glanced down at him briefly, her arms crossing her chest.  
"WORK," she uttered, her gaze fixed. The young man's green eyes slowly gazed up, half annoyed.   
"Fujinn, since when did you ever care about classes?" he muttered, leaning his back, promptly against the soft cushion. "It's my problem, and if it bothers you so much. Fine." He quickly stood up, his head tilted to one side, as he walked proudly over to where Raijinn had been sitting and snatched the paper out of his hands. "I'll do it myself."  
Raijinn looked up at his posse, "But I finished, Seifer, ya know."   
"I'm damn well sick of you two caring so damn much," the blonde man comprehended. "Especially, when all I need you to do, is sit around."  
Fujinn stayed calm, as she uttered, clearly, "LAP DOGS." Seifer's eyes filled with disturbance, as he shook his head, annoyed.  
"And I thought we were a team," he scolded, "and teamwork, means staying out of my way." With that, he quickly stormed out of the room, leaving the door widely open as it hit the wall with a loud thud. Rajinn's eyes widened, as he searched the expression upon the young woman's face. Her arms were behind her back, as she didn't bother to reply.  
"Ya know, ya should just let him be. Ya know how Seifer gets when you get him mad."  
  
  
  
"But that doesn't exclude any matter that comes important to Garden, as it all applies," Headmaster Cid stated, as he pointed to a diagram posted on the board. His eyes fluttered across the room, as he noticed Quistis' hand resting beside her cheek. She had somehow lost posture doing the past two hours. Xu glanced at her young friend, as she tapped her lightly, from across the table.  
"Oh," Quistis uttered, siting back up, as she flashed a weary smile around the room. She suddenly came to realize, herself and Xu were probably the only young Instructors. Middle-aged faces greeted her warmly, as the Headmaster rambled on. What had they been discussing that was so important? Quistis wondered, as her eyes fixed upon the wall opposite her. She didn't at all think it had anything to do with herself.   
Quistis was annoyed, more than anything. If it had been something else, she would have dedicated herself to it. But Seifer, a sudden chill ran down her spine. She hated him, but hated most his attitude. Why was it she, an ex-instructor, that had to do it? There were many others who could have taken the job, and she wasn't one of them.  
Her train of thought suddenly departed when the door swung open loudly. Behind it, a tall masculine figure. Everyone's attention fell upon him. Seifer's green eyes roamed the room, a bit confused. Damn, he thought, as all eyes set on him. Headmaster Cid stood staring at the young man, angered. Xu turned to Quistis, who just sat staring as well.  
"Do something," she uttered, softly. The blonde woman hesitated, as she thought solemnly to herself.   
"I need to talk to my Instructor," Seifer blurted out, carelessly, at the doorway.  
Cid shook his head, in disapproval, "That could wait, can't you see we're in a meeting?"  
"Like I said," he uttered, again, "I needa talk to Quistis." Xu quickly stood up, as she faced the rude man, who had somewhat of a mocking expression.  
"You will address her as, Instructor Trepe, do I make myself clear?" she stated, a bit angered.  
Seifer took in a deep breath, as his green gaze fell upon Quistis, who slowly stood up. "Do I make myself clear when I say I wanna talk to her?"   
"Seifer!" Quistis scolded, as her eyes flushed with anger at his careless remarks. Her eyes glanced over to Cid, as she replied, "Excuse me, Sir." The rounded man nodded his head, as he watched her make way around the table.  
"We'll talk about this outside," Quistis uttered, softly, as she stepped in front of the tall young man. She was about ready to exit, when suddenly his hands tightened around her wrist, pulling her back to face him.  
"We'll talk about it, now," Seifer stated, not a bit of a suggestion. Her eyes glared into his, as all attention was set upon him. He treated her, as though she was a fellow student and not his instructor. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
"Outside," she concluded, as she exited. Seifer took one last glance at everyone in the room, as he soon followed. All was quiet, as everyone's attention returned amongst themselves.  
"Such a rowdy child," one of them murmured, "And he's a student here, at Garden?"  
  
  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!?" Quistis scolded, as her blue eyes pierced into his. Seifer returned an annoyed expression, even she annoyed him. His hands doved into the pockets of his coat, as he cocked his head to one side.  
"I told you I needed to talk to you," he muttered, as he noticed a group of students gazing their way. Why were they so damn nosey anyway? Seifer thought.  
Quistis shook her head, "You didn't need to cause a scene. You know you're an embarrassment."  
"No one told you to take me as your student, Trepe," he retorted, rudely. "And don't ever tell me that I'm an embarrassment for your shitty ass teaching." The young woman's eyes flashed with anger, when suddenly her hand smacked him hard across the face. Seifer's eyes glared at her, as his gloved hand lightly touched the immense burn.  
"You just slapped me," he uttered, his voice low, as he heard the startled voices speaking amongst themselves.  
"That's a start for running your mouth," Quistis remarked.  
"No girl's ever slapped me before," Seifer muttered, "And don't think I'm gonna let a bimbo like you get away with that." Before he had another chance to slip in another word, her hand slapped him hard again on the same spot. Seifer's eyes filled with rage, as he suddenly grabbed onto her wrist, twisting it roughly, as he held onto it.  
"You know you're lucky we're not in a room together," he uttered, his voice harsh. She quickly pulled away.  
"Don't threaten me, Seifer," Quistis retorted, as her eyes glared at him. She quickly turned in the opposite direction, and walked away, her battle boots clattering against the marble floor. His green eyes looked around, as everyone's gaze turned away.  
  
  
  
"Damn!" Seifer yelled out, as he felt the stinging pain. He shuddered slightly, as Raijinn pressed the ointment against his cheek, roughly smudging it on.  
"Ah, come on, Seifer ya know. It shouldn't hurt that much," he replied, reluctantly.  
"You're not the one who got slapped," the blonde man uttered, scornfully, "When I get my hands on her."  
"Whatcha plannin' to do this time, Seifer," Raijinn questioned, "Ya know we're already in too much trouble. Wanna get us kicked out of Garden, again?" Seifer's green eyes glared up at the man beside him, as he suddenly snatched the cloth from his hand and moved away from the edge of the bed. Fujinn's eyes fixed upon him.  
"AFFIRMATIVE," she stated, agreeing with Raijinn. Seifer took in a deep breath, as he walked over to the mirror, staring at his reflection, his dirty reflection. He ignored that, and gazed at the swelling upon his right cheek. He could have imagined all the things he would have done to her, or could have done. He could have slapped her back, and let her see how it felt. Seifer let out a pleasant laughter, at his sudden thought. So, he's never slapped a girl before, but if he were to do so, Quistis would have been and would have to be the first.  
  
  
  
She muttered something beneath her breath, as she thought back to what Xu had to say. Why was she always having to lend advice? Although, at times they were good enough. She knew well how Seifer was, and she somehow managed to stand it. Quistis let out a sigh, as she approached his dorm room, hesitating at the door. She stopped, remembering back to what he had said earlier that afternoon. "_You know you're lucky we're not in a room together." _ So, Seifer wasn't just a jackass, he was a pervert also.  
She took in a deep breath, when her gloved hand's reached for the door. But before she had a chance to turn it, it turned upon its own will. Rajinn's eyes widened, as Fujinn bumped into him, unknowingly.  
"Oh," he uttered, "Hey, Instructor....I guess ya came to check up on Seifer, ya know." Quistis flashed him a weary smile. He quickly stepped out of her way, as he pulled Fujinn aside. The door slowly shut behind her, as her blue eyes gazed over to where the arrogant man was.  
Seifer stared into the mirror, as he brought the warm cloth to his face, rubbing it lightly, "Raijinn, get me some more of that stuff would you?" Quistis slowly walked over to the bed side, as she found the small tubular bottle and slowly handed it to him. Seifer paused, as he stared at the reflection that stood behind him.   
With a sigh, he muttered, "What the hell do you want?"  
Quistis hesitated, and added, "Just to tell you to meet me in the classroom at 1500 hours. I still haven't received the form that I told you to complete." Seifer quickly swung around, annoyed, as his green eyes scurried up and down at the woman's petite figure. She was dressed normally, in her typical peachy outfit, out of that uniform that always accompanied her whenever she met up with him.  
"Why can't I just give it to you now and get it over with," he remarked, his eyes staring into her own.  
"This is not my office, therefore, this is not where I discuss matters like these with you," she replied, simply. "Meet me there no later. If you're even one minute late, a report will be sent out to Headmaster Cid, and he'll deal with you himself." With that, she quickly turned in the opposite direction, slowly heading for the door.  
When Seifer called out to her, _"But I'd rather you deal with me, Instructor."   
_

  
  
  
**NOTE: what do you think? Should I continue? any suggestions? Review please.**


End file.
